


A Better Connection

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a better connection to nature is <i>definitely</i> the only reason Regina wants them to do a spell naked.</p><p>This was written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Magic/Witchcraft</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Connection

"Are you sure we needed to be naked for this?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Regina said quickly and continued lighting then positioning the candles.

"Better connection to nature right?" Emma smiled.

"That's right," Regina nodded. "Much better."

"You know if you wanted to have sex with us out in the middle of a field you didn't need to go to all this trouble," Ruby said.

It was a beautiful night. The stars sparkled against a blanket of midnight. There was no moon. It wasn't cold, the heat of the hot day lingered.

Emma arranged the blankets they'd brought in the middle of the circle.

The three of them sat in a triangle, facing inward. They held hands and after a few seconds their breathing became synchronised. The candle-flames brightened. The three witches felt the magickal energy flow.

With her voice barely a whisper on the air Regina spoke the incantation.

The candles flickered, brightening and dimming to the beat of their hearts. The magick pulsed and rippled, their skin tingled, their thoughts sharpened.

Regina kept speaking.

They were at peace. They were in touch with the world and each other and they were getting really, really horny.

Regina stopped speaking.

“Sex spell. I totally called it.” Ruby said quietly.

“Shh,” Regina moved in and pressed her lips to Ruby's. As they kissed slow and deep Emma joined them, her hands lightly stroking over their soft bare skin.

With magick enhancing everything the three of them made love under the night sky.


End file.
